


Surprises

by Dzuljeta



Series: Who! Advent Calendar 2018 [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: When the Doctor refuses to talk to her, Rose finds a way to surprise him.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Advent Calendar 2018, day three.**

* * *

**Surprises**

Rose hasn’t seen the Doctor so distracted in quite a while. Almost ever since December has begun, he has begun avoiding her, their only proper times together being the times they were having a cup of tea in the morning.

The Londoner has never dared to ask him whatever was happening, only growing worried when the Time Lord has apparently begun sparing less and less time for their essential breakfast together.

When Rose’s customary “Good morning, Doctor!” has only been met with a thoughtless nod her way, the girl sighed, preferring to get a response from him in a way he has least expected.

* * *

The following morning, Rose has entered the kitchen with her hair no longer of the familiar golden shade.

“Morning!”

The Doctor blinked at her, puzzled. “Whatever happened to your hair, Rose? Where did your golden locks go?”

Rose exhaled, having expected for such a reaction from him. _Any_ reaction was a good reaction at this point, and she shrugged.

“Don’t you like it? I thought it was about time for me to try out something new, with the time we get to spend together almost non-existent these days.”

The Doctor was unpleasantly surprised. “Is this some kind of a reproof from your side?”

Rose nodded. “I just can’t understand you sometimes, Doctor. A different species, a different culture, perhaps, but all I need is to finally be told what it is I’m doing wrong…”

“The only thing you’ve ever done wrong is not asking my opinion before dying your hair this bright vermilion colour, dear,” the Doctor sounded unhappy and tense.

The girl bit her lip, mad at herself. “I thought you didn’t care about something as trivial as someone changing their hair colour, Doctor! I’m sorry-”

“The Doctor exhaled, realising he has never told her just how important every single part of her has always been to him. “You are not just _someone_ to me. I _care_ about you, Rose. Well, of course, if this hair colour makes you happy, who am I to object?”

Rose gulped. “You are the only person besides Mum whose opinion is important to me and I can see you hate it,” she sighed. _All I wanted was to make you remember I exist, and look where that’s brought me,_ the girl spoke to the TARDIS, certain her poor attempts at telepathy wouldn’t reach the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her dubiously instead. If she wanted it this way-

_Rose, what game are you playing?_

She sighed. “All I want is to stop feeling you could do just as well without me, yeah?”

“I could never,” the Time Lord assured her. “Sometimes I forget you need me just as much as I need you, Rose! In fact-”

_Are you truly sure about the colour?_

“I can and will change it back, Doctor. But why have you reacted to the change so wildly?”

The Time Lord could feel his cheeks reddening. _It makes me feel strangely… wrong. Clothes of such a colour, they are only used for ceremonies such as-_

Rose blinked at him, confused. “You have never said anything whenever I was sporting my red jacket. Has that one been causing your mind some trouble, as well?” She was immediately concerned.

“No! A tee-shirt, a blouse or the like never bother me. An official gown, however, it can-”

The girl was honestly trying to understand his reasoning. “If, say, a redhead puts on such a bright red garment-”

“Red is _not_ your natural hair colour,” the Doctor reminded her.

“Yeah? But neither is blond,” she countered. Whatever was happening?

“Yes,” he agreed. “But the woman… the woman I have fallen in love with is. The woman I intend to form a telepathic bond with is supposed to be,” the Time Lord has finished quietly. “Assuming the old girl is insistent with our keeping to the rules to the letter-”

Rose’s face lightened up. “Isn’t our belonging to different races, cultures, planets an infringement of whatever rules the TARDIS is keeping to?”

“Is this worrying you? I have spent my time, including our mornings, to make sure your connection to the old girl has opened you the path to become a Time Lady, love.”

Rose beamed at him. “Can I take my dreadful wig off already, or-”


End file.
